


Strange Bedfellow

by owlmoose



Series: 15 Characters [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: An unexpected feline visitor finds its way into Cassandra and Peggy's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 characters meme on Tumblr, to the prompt "Peggy Carter and Cassandra Pentaghast discover a cat in their bed." I never thought of this pairing before, but now I want much more of it.

“Margaret!”

Peggy looked up from her book to see Cassandra standing in their bedroom doorway, arms crossed, eyes flashing. “Yes?”

Cassandra’s glare intensified. “What do you know about this?”

“About what?” Peggy asked, closing the book over her index finger. 

“About this-- this _creature_ in our bed.” Cassandra steps aside and points an accusing finger into the bedroom.

Peggy stood up and looked through the doorway to see a ginger tabby curled up in a perfect circle, smack in the middle of their otherwise neatly-made bed. “My word.” She shook her head. “I’ve no idea where that came from.”

Cassandra raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Would I lie about this?” She gave Cassandra a half smile. “In the field as often as we are, neither of us has time to take care of a pet. And even if we did, I wouldn’t bring one home without talking to you first.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Cassandra’s forbidding expression relaxed into one of concern. “But then how did it get inside?”

“Cats are clever,” Peggy replied. “If they want into a place, they find a way." Although it was curious –- the bedroom window was closed, as were the doors onto the balcony, and Peggy would have noticed cat sauntering through their living room.

“That sounds familiar.” Cassandra half-smiled at Peggy, then returned her eyes to the cat. And the cat stared placidly back at them both, looking for all the world as though it belonged nowhere else. “Well, regardless, what are we to do now?”

Peggy stepped into the room and knelt by the bed, holding her free hand out to the cat, who sniffed her fingers, then rubbed a cheek against her palm. “Call the neighbors, I suppose. See if anyone’s cat has gone missing.”

“And if not?” Cassandra leaned up against the doorjamb, raising an eyebrow as she read Peggy's expression. “I thought you said we didn’t have time to take care of a cat.”

“Well.” Peggy scratched the cat behind the ears and listened to the warm rising rumble of its purr. “Perhaps we’ll find a way.”


End file.
